


Texts from Solas

by KeeperLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Goofy - Freeform, Silly, Text Messages, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Solas and Lavellan could text each other? Not AU, just...they have phones. I don't know why, something is wrong with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maleficar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficar/gifts).



(7 Justinian, 1:45 AM) u said u would explain

(9 Justinian, 2:15 PM) srsly? u won't even reply?

(13 Justinian 1:31 AM) gods, pls just let me know ur ok

(13 Justinian 1:31 AM) ar lath ma

(14 Justinian 1:50 AM) vhenan

**(14 Justinian 1:57 AM) I live.**

(14 Justinian 1:57 AM) !!!!!!!!!!!

(14 Justinian 1:57 AM) oh my gods, Solas. where are u?

(14 Justinian 1:59 AM) please pick up

**(14 Justinian 2:03 AM) I cannot.**

(14 Justinian 2:03 AM) u won’t

(14 Justinian 2:04 AM) big diff

(17 Justinian 4:45 PM) ur mad

(17 Justinian 4:45 PM) bc i broke the orb

(17 Justinian 8:34 PM) u could have said something b4

(17 Justinian 9:15 AM) u could have told me how to use it so i wouldnt have fucked it up.

**(18 Justinian 2:00 AM) It is not your fault.**

**(18 Justinian 2:00 AM) You must stop texting me.**

(18 Justinian 2:00 AM) u r the one who went into my DREAMS, dont act like im the stalker

(18 Justinian 2:01AM) WITHOUT PERMISSION i will add

(18 Justinian 2:13 AM) whatever. u hate my vallaslin. fine. were done. but the inq can help, we owe u. iou. 

**(18 Justinian 2:20 AM) You are perfect, I told you that. Please believe me, this is not about us. The Inquisition cannot help in this matter.**

(18 Justinian 2:22 AM) obvs, it was never about us. sry for bothering u.

**(18 Justinian 2:39 AM) What we had was real.**

(18 Justinian 2:41 AM) lol. whatever.

**(18 Justinian 2:42 AM) I know you are angry, you should be angry, but you have to believe me.**

(18 Justinian 2:45 AM) i believe that…

**(30 Justinian 1:00 AM) You believe what?**

(30 Justinian 1:01 AM) I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!

(30 Justinian 1:01 AM) pls pick up

**(30 Justinian 1:09 AM) I cannot talk.**

**(30 Justinian 1:10 AM) But I can text.**

**(30 Justinian 1:10 AM) You believe what?**

(31 Justinian 1:10 AM) I cannot tell you. I am ignoring your texts and using complete sentences and punctuation, so that you know how much of my own mental resources I’m investing in not telling you.

(19 Solace 2:15 PM) son of a bitch

(20 Solace 11:45 AM) how was uthenera? fun? enjoy walking around the fade all that time? like 2k years????

(20 Solace 1:18 PM) no answer? hit 2 close 2 home? 

(20 Solace 1:19 PM) wow, u like em young, huh.

(20 Solace 1:19 PM) hahren. lol.

(20 Solace 1:19 PM) so which temple did you guard? abelas = sorrow = mythal.

(20 Solace 1:20 PM) solas = pride = ???

(20 Solace 1:21 PM) id say Dirthamen, bc u love secrets, but thats too obvios 

(20 Solace 1:21 PM) *obvious

(20 Solace 1:21 PM) im gonna vote June. Pride in craftsmanship, ur handiwork, those artifacts. +my vallaslin, which u hate. no wonder.

**(20 Solace 1:22 PM) I said you were perfect, I meant it.**

(20 Solace 1:22 PM) lololololololol, thats what u address?

(20 Solace 1:23 PM) gods, i figured it out, didnt i?

(20 Solace 1:22 PM) oops, sorry. will swearing make ur boss mad?

(20 Solace 1:23 PM) omg, did june make u break up with me??????

(21 Solace 7:42 PM) wow, thats it.

(21 Solace 7:42 PM) ar lath ma.

**(21 Solace 7:45 PM) Ar lath ma, vhenan.**

(21 Solace 7:47 PM) what % did i get right?

**(21 Solace 7:48 PM) I cannot say.**

**(21 Solace 7:54 PM) Not June.**

(21 Solace 7:54 PM) holy fuck. fuck. hint???

**(21 Solace 8:01 PM) No more. This cannot go on.**

(21 Solace 8:01 PM) am i getting u in trouble?

**(21 Solace 8:09 PM) Something like that.**


	2. Sexts From Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got the flu, I blame the meds. Slightly inappropriate texts to follow, but not really NSFW? Just kinda saucy. And lots of in character typos. In my mind, Lavellan types like a 12 year old because the Dalish don't have phones so she has no idea how immature her shorthand sounds to Solas.

7 Harvestmere 12:09 AM L: so….ive got a question.  
7 Harvestmere 12:09 AM L: not about ur, job or anything, so i figure u can answer  
7 Harvestmere 12:10 PM L: did u have fun?  
7 Harvestmere 12:11 PM L: i mean sex.  
7 Harvestmere 12:11 PM L: im supes drunk, sry. that came out bad. i mean ur incredible, like wow. i just, ugh. wow.  
7 Harvestmere 12:11 PM L: i mean i hope it was good for you too.  
7 Harvestmere 1:55 PM L: i mean, prolly not as good as it was for me (obviously). but good good. u know?  
7 Harvestmere 1:55 PM L: its just hard not to be paranoid. if u only had sex every other century, gods, i…omg. math. nvrmind, i am so drunk.  
7 Harvestmere 1:56 L: TIB wuz all TAVRN TIME & u know. Qnari ale. wheeeeeeeeeeee. anyhoo, hes says virgins are overrated.  
7 Harvestmere 1:56 L: ive only slept w/ like 6 elves plus a shem so im prolly still a vrign by arlanat tandards  
7 Harvestmere 1:59 L: ON THAT NOTE guess ill call it a ntie  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:32 AM S: You said that you had never slept with a human.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:32 AM L: oh hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, look whos back.  
8 Harvestmere 4:32 AM L: sry, rebound thing.  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:32 AM S: Who?**  
8 Harvestmere 4:33 AM L: u didnt anwer MY ?  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:34 AM S: In magic, in wisdom, in grace, and love, you are extraordinary in all things, vhenan.**  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:34 AM S: I will not deny an… excess of experience, but in your arms I came undone.**  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:34 AM S: The whole world was nearly made undone.**  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:36 AM S: Now, I believe, it is your turn.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:37 AM L: um….  
8 Harvestmere 4:39 AM L: a) ma serranas for telling me that.  
8 Harvestmere 4:39 AM L: b) anyhow, im taking a retreat! im at that cabin in HNTR.  
8 Harvestmere 4:39 AM L: c) just chillin’ like a lavillain.  
8 Harvestmere 4:40 AM L: TIB came up w/ that last nite  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:40 AM S: Tell. Me. Who.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:42 AM L: its not who u think.  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:42 AM S: I was unaware that I should have any suspicions at all.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:42 AM L: lol. u flipped out when b’wall kissed my hand, so u think it was him. but not.  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:43 AM S: It is simple curiosity. You are entitled to be with whomever you chose.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:46 AM L: look, i regret it. i chose u. but after…i stopped feeling  & i just wanted to feel something. good, bad, i didnt care. it happened. ok? it was b4 I knew about ur boss. i feel gross b/c hes a good guy, but hes not u. and now the last person i was with is someone else and shem and just…it was the worst.  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:46 AM S: Ir abelas, vhenan. I have wronged you in so many ways.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:46 AM L: its easier now. knowing that u didn’t want to go. im not angry anymore.  
 **8 Harvestmere 4:47 AM S: I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that one day I will be worthy of it.**  
8 Harvestmere 4:47 AM L: u warned me. i just didnt want to hear.  
8 Harvestmere 4:49 AM L: soooooo….have u been w/ ne1 else?  
8 Harvestmere 5:13 AM L: oh. i see.  
 **8 Harvestmere 5:34 AM S: It’s not like that. It is… complicated.**  
8 Harvestmere 5:35 AM L: COMPLICATED HOW?!  
8 Harvestmere 5:36 PM L: It was Cullen. I fucked Cullen. On his desk. Is that what u wanted to hear?  
 **8 Harvestmere 5:38 AM S: It was wrong of me to ask. I am sorry that he could not bring you the comfort you sought.**  
8 Harvestmere 5:38 AM L: Ok. So. Complicated how?  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:13 AM S: I had no choice.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:13 AM L: Oh, my god, Solas.  
8 Harvestmere 6:14 AM L: It’s..Andruil, then. Isn’t it. Your boss. Emma ir abelas.  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:15 AM S: What? No! I have no part in Andruil’s scheming. It was nothing like that. I suppose I did have a choice.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:17 AM L: u fucking gave me a heart attack.  
8 Harvestmere 6:17 AM L: you kinda had a choice to be w/ somebody else? awesome.  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:17 AM S: I am so sorry, vhenan. This is why we should not continue to communicate.**  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:17 AM S: There is too much I cannot say, too much I cannot clarify, and thus too many false conclusions to worry you**  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:17 AM S: Suffice it to say, I have not been with anyone physically since I left your side.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:20 AM L: wow, so it DOESNT count if its fade tongue.  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:21 AM S: Vhenan, please. It is not like that.**  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:21 AM S: It is perhaps…something more akin to Anders. A spirit that I share.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:45 AM L: creators, Solas. thats supposed to make me feel better?!?  
8 Harvestmere 6:46 AM L: r u even still u?  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:34 AM S: I am more myself than I have been in millennia, vhenan, but I cannot explain. Please be content to know that I miss you. I love you more than words can ever say. Let that be enough.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:35 AM L: i miss how you’d wake me.  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:35 AM S: Stop.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM L: i miss waking to you already inside me.  
 **8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM S: Vhenan.**  
8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM L: i miss the way you’d bite my neck. the filthy things you made me say.  
8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM L: you took me like a bitch in heat, made me beg for fen’harel just before you came.  
8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM L: you knew exactly the kind of kinky shit dalish girls like.  
8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM L: you are so hard right now, i know it.  
8 Harvestmere 6:36 AM L: come take me, dread wolf. im in the hinterlands, so far from my clan…  
8 Harvestmere 6:38 AM L: oh, come on. srsly?  
8 Harvestmere 6:38 AM L: u disappear on me after that?  
8 Harvestmere 6:39 AM L: im sry. ur txt just surprised me. i got carried awy  
8 Harvestmere 6:46 AM L: hahaha, well, in ironic news, now an actual wolf is prowling around outside. i set wards, no biggie.  
8 Harvestmere 6:47 AM L: Solas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, so formatting txt messages is the worst. I have no idea if i'll ever write more, but anybody have a vote on spacing? ch 1 vs ch 2? Or a better way? How do cell phones in Thedas work!?!?


	3. ive got ur number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before chapter 1, post temple of mythal.

**1 Justinian 7:34 AM S: Sleep well?**  
1 Justinian 7:38 AM L: dreaming ‘bout arbor wildz  
 **1 Justinian 7:42 AM S: The Temple of Mythal was extraordinary. In all my journeys I never dreamed of finding anything like it**  
1 Justinian 7:42AM L: lol, right.  
 **1 Justinian 7:43 AM S: The fade is a wondrous place, but it would take many lifetimes to explore it in full.**  
1 Justinian 7:43AM L: millennia, even  
 **1 Justinian 7:43 AM S: You were magnificent against Samson, I have thought of nothing else.**  
1 Justinian 7:43AM L: im thinking of something else right now  
 **1 Justinian 7:43 AM S: Indeed**  
1 Justinian 7:43AM L: no, 4 serious.  
 **1 Justinian 7:44 AM S: I am quite serious. Where are you?**  
 **1 Justinian 7:44 AM S: The moment I have you in my arms….**  
1 Justinian 7:44AM L: wtf, stop sexting me. we have to talk.  
 **1 Justinian 7:44 AM S: About what?**  
1 Justinian 7:47AM L: I know ur secret  
 **1 Justinian 7:48 AM S: Ah. At last the Inquisitor turns her hawk-like gaze to me…**  
 **1 Justinian 7:48 AM S: …penetrating deep into my most secret desires.**  
1 Justinian 7:50AM L: UR elvhen  
 **1 Justinian 7:51 AM S: Did the ears give it away?**  
1 Justinian 7:51AM L: EL VHEN, like Ableton said  
1 Justinian 7:51AM L: ugh. gods. *ABELAS.  
 **1 Justinian 7:51 AM S: I see. Would you have rather I debated semantics while he threatened to destroy the Well?**  
1 Justinian 7:51AM L: not much 2debate  
1 Justinian 7:51AM L: huh, hahren?  
 **1 Justinian 7:52 AM S: A good many Dalish favor the term; not all hold to your particular definition.**  
 **1 Justinian 7:52 AM S: Da’len.**  
 **1 Justinian 7:52 AM S: My sweet girl.**  
1 Justinian 7:52 AM L: mmmmm  
1 Justinian 7:52 AM L: not today, falon.  
1 Justinian 7:52 AM L: i can’t unhear it.  
1 Justinian 7:53 AM L: i EARNED my vallaslin  & Abelas called me a shadow???  
1 Justinian 7:53 AM L: yet somehow your flat-ear ass is elvhen  
1 Justinian 7:53 AM L: no offense  
 **1 Justinian 7:54 AM S: None taken because the term is meaningless.**  
 **1 Justinian 7:54 AM S: As are the myriad ways in which you presume to define the racial identity of countless millions.**  
1 Justinian 7:55 AM L: lololololololol  
1 Justinian 7:55 AM L: look who fights dirty!  
1 Justinian 7:55 AM L: like in bloomingtide that wouldve hurt.  
 **1 Justinian 7:56 AM S: We encountered many things in the Temple beyond understanding.**  
 **1 Justinian 7:56 AM S: Perhaps Abelas simply respected my obvious age, or perhaps the fact that I am male.**  
 **1 Justinian 7:56 AM S: He may have intended irony.**  
 **1 Justinian 7:56 AM S: We cannot presume to know what he meant by any of it.**  
1 Justinian 7:57 AM L: fucking FH, ur a sore loser  
 **1 Justinian 7:57 AM S: Am I losing something?**  
1 Justinian 7:57 AM L: one chance. once chance to come clean.  
 **1 Justinian 7:57 AM S: Really? You’ve reduced our relationship to carte blanche invitations for confession?**  
1 Justinian 7:59 AM L: its cute that u dont just lie  
1 Justinian 7:59 AM L: “Rial, don’t be absurd, I was born precisely forty six years ago.”  
1 Justinian 7:59 AM L: “I am a perfectly mortal elf”  
1 Justinian 7:59 AM L: “My mother was named Marhon and I grew up in Starkhaven.”  
1 Justinian 7:59 AM L: shit like that. just lie, solas. lie. it would be easier that way.  
1 Justinian 8:00 AM L: 1000 years from now, ill be dead and u will remember this txt and think  
1 Justinian 8:00 AM L: HA! Outsmarted that shem. good job me.  
1 Justinian 8:02 AM L: dirth ma. how many of our conversations are just pretend?  
 **1 Justinian 8:17 AM S: Rial, pick up the phone.**  
1 Justinian 8:17 AM L: no, bc you’ll hyponotize me  
 **1 Justinian 8:17 AM S: What?**  
1 Justinian 8:17 AM L: idk. i just want a written record so i know im not crazy.  
 **1 Justinian 8:17 AM S: This is absurd.**  
1 Justinian 8:17 AM L: just txt me. im not mad.  
 **1 Justinian 8:17 AM S: You should be furious.**  
1 Justinian 8:17 AM L: 1st thing every1 forgets about me - > sent to conclave as a spy.  
1 Justinian 8:18 AM L: I get it, why you had to hide.  
 **1 Justinian 8:19 AM S: It’s not that simple.**  
1 Justinian 8:20 AM L: no. i know.  
1 Justinian 8:20 AM L: but… life stopped being simple w/ that blighted orb. i don't need simple.  
1 Justinian 8:20 AM L: i need you. whatever that means.  
1 Justinian 8:20 AM L: Whatever that means, Solas.  
 **1 Justinian 8:23 AM S: You don’t know anything about me.**  
1 Justinian 8:23 AM L: no. but i know u.  
1 Justinian 8:23 AM L: how u take care of cole, + TIB when he went t’vashoth.  
1 Justinian 8:24 AM L: and ur justice w/ Wisdom  
1 Justinian 8:24 AM L: u were mad at b’wall, but forgave him  
1 Justinian 8:24 AM L: u help sera w/ her stupid RedJs  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: and u are crazy, irreparably, helplessly weak for the following:  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: fancy cake  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: phoenix quill paint brushes  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: tevinter agregio  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: orlesian smalls  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: sex  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: doggie style  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: doggie style  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: doggie style  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: doggie style  
1 Justinian 8:25 AM L: doggie style  
 **1 Justinian 8:26 AM S: Vhenan.**  
1 Justinian 8:26 AM L: oral, also.  
1 Justinian 8:26 AM L: 69.  
1 Justinian 8:26 AM L: dalish blasphemy.  
 **1 Justinian 8:26 AM S: Rial.**  
1 Justinian 8:27 AM L: im just saying, whatever your deal is, ive got ur number.  
 **1 Justinian 8:27AM S: I need to show you something…will you come with me, vhenan?**


	4. How I Met Your Mythal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It KILLS me that we're not able to talk to Soals about meeting Mythal. ESPECIALLY if it were done pre-break up. This is set after ch 3, just before the break up. Perhaps some of the reasons why Solas would rather slink off and hide than face the music.

**1 Justinian 9:00 PM S: Where are you?**  
1 Justinian 9:00 PM L: outside crestwood pickin elfroot  
 **1 Justinian 9:00 PM S: Tell me you’re joking.**  
1 Justinian 9:05 PM L: no way. ridiculously good crop.  
1 Justinian 9:00 PM L: east side hills represent!  
 **1 Justinian 9:07 PM S: Vhenan, this is extremely important.**  
1 Justinian 9:09 PM L: potions are important!  
1 Justinian 9:09 PM L: …jk. long day, actually. i got stuck in the fade w/ morrigan  
 **1 Justinian 9:10 PM S: Now I know you are joking.**  
1 Justinian 9:11 PM L: (15 min outside g-morgan, inquisitor's honor)  
1 Justinian 9:11 PM L: no no. kieran ran into the eluvian then popped out in the fade  
1 Justinian 9:12 PM L: we chased him all day  
 **1 Justinian 9:13 PM S: That is not even possible. The witch’s eluvian is attuned to the Crossroads.**  
 **1 Justinian 9:13 PM S: Honestly, sa’lath, where have you been?**  
1 Justinian 9:15 PM L: seriously: Raw Fade  
1 Justinian 9:15 PM L: thats 3 times! suck it, tevinter!!!  
1 Justinian 9:15 PM L: but u will never NEVER guess how  
 **1 Justinian 9:15 PM S: One too many drinks with Dorian and reckless abuse of the Anchor’s power?**  
1 Justinian 9:16 PM L: actually, that mite work. im def gonna try that  
1 Justinian 9:16 PM L: but no. guess again fade expert!!  
 **1 Justinian 9:17 PM S: This is either an elaborate hoax or a gross misunderstanding of a location within the Crossroads.**  
 **1 Justinian 9:17 PM S: Knowing you, I can only suspect the former.**  
1 Justinian 9:17 PM L: u know, i cant even be mad, bc, it sounds crazy  
1 Justinian 9:18 PM L: but swear to Mythal, i was in the raw fade  
 **1 Justinian 9:18 PM S: Presuming for a moment that you were, how?**  
1 Justinian 9:18 PM L: GUESS  
1 Justinian 9:20 PM L: what, no ancient elvhen insight?  
1 Justinian 9:21 PM L: in all fairness, u will never guess in 1000 years  
1 Justinian 9:22 PM L: haha, no pun intended  
1 Justinian 9:22 PM L: btw i gave u a hint already  
 **1 Justinian 9:23 PM S: I confess, I cannot think of any known magic that could accomplish such a thing.**  
1 Justinian 9:23 PM L: Mythal  
 **1 Justinian 9:23 PM S: Ah, yes, a well timed boon from the gods.**  
 **1 Justinian 9:23 PM S: I have been waiting for you all day, da’len. If you cannot make it, simply say so.**  
1 Justinian 9:23 PM L: no literally. Mythal  
1 Justinian 9:23 PM L: she is morrigans MAMAE  
1 Justinian 9:23 PM L: how is that for some crazy shit??  
1 Justinian 9:23 PM L: i know ur mad bc im late  & u think im joking, but dead serious  
1 Justinian 9:23 PM L: its ok, cos, damn. who meets a god? i wouldn’t believe me either  
1 Justinian 9:24 PM L: CRAZY part is, Mythals human  
1 Justinian 9:24 PM L: and actually pretty chill  
1 Justinian 9:24 PM L: i so so so so so wish u couldve been there  
1 Justinian 9:26 PM L: power incarnate. i saw the literal face of my god  
1 Justinian 9:26 PM L: i just…couldnt breathe. speechless  
1 Justinian 9:26 PM L: she smiled at me! she complimented my manners!!! i cant even. so not worthy of her  
1 Justinian 9:26 PM L: oh, man. u think im trolling u, but no. when u see my face u will believe.  
 **1 Justinian 9:27 PM S: What did she say?**  
1 Justinian 9:27 PM L: awwwwww, u believe me??? ALM  <3  
 **1 Justinian 9:27 PM S: Rial, I believe you. I love you with the entirety of my being.**  
 **1 Justinian 9:27 PM S: Please tell me you know that.**  
1 Justinian 9:29 PM L: Solas, don’t be weird cos i said ‘not worthy’  
1 Justinian 9:29 PM L: not a self esteem thing, i know u love me  
1 Justinian 9:29 PM L: just feeling a little small right now. i met one of the creators.  
1 Justinian 9:29 PM L: my faith is like 100% renewed. she was just. wow.  
 **1 Justinian 9:29 PM S: What did Mythal tell you? Exactly.**  
1 Justinian 9:29 PM L: mostly about morrigan  & lil k, who has some weird mojo  
1 Justinian 9:29 PM L: but also about a reckoning of her betrayal  
1 Justinian 9:30 PM L: which was scary bc I dont give a fuck what abelas said  
1 Justinian 9:30 PM L: thats some straight up fenharel shit & we’re not even done w/ cory yet  
 **1 Justinian 9:30 PM S: Where are you? Tell me where you are. I am coming to get you.**  
1 Justinian 9:31 PM L: lol i didnt mean i thought DW was a threat atm  
1 Justinian 9:31 PM L: just like, big picture stuff. almost there neway  
1 Justinian 9:31 PM L: really, actually scary part was Mythal did some mind control on morrigan  
 **1 Justinian 9:31 PM S: I am impossibly relieved that you chose to heed my advice at the Well of Sorrows.**  
1 Justinian 9:31 PM L: me too  
1 Justinian 9:31 PM L: me tooooooooo  
 **1 Justinian 9:32 PM S: There is no right more valuable than liberty, no resource more precious than free will.**  
1 Justinian 9:32 PM L: absolutely agree. but… it got me thinking.  
1 Justinian 9:32 PM L: do u think Orb God can control me? morrigan couldnt even lift a finger to protect k  
 **1 Justinian 9:32 PM S: It is my fervent prayer that the Anchor has not exposed you to outside influence.**  
1 Justinian 9:32 PM L: u dont even pray  
 **1 Justinian 9:32 PM S: There is no god to which I would not appeal for your freedom.**  
 **1 Justinian 9:33 PM S: It would break my heart to discover that your actions have only been the reflection of another’s will.**  
1 Justinian 9:33 PM L: yeah. it would be supes scary.  
1 Justinian 9:33 PM L: i mean, i guess im in the clear for day to day stuff  
1 Justinian 9:33 PM L: right? cos i do wtf i want all the time  
 **1 Justinian 9:34 PM S: As you said once on the balcony, it would be impossible to know the difference.**  
1 Justinian 9:34 PM L: yeah. its scarier now that ive seen it 1st hand, BUT  
1 Justinian 9:34 PM L: unless theres an ancient elvhen god dedicated to your cock  
1 Justinian 9:34 PM L: i think uve seen my free will in action plenty ;)  
1 Justinian 9:34 PM L: but if u want further proof, i can arrange a demonstration  
1 Justinian 9:35 PM L: btw, im here. are u in the cave?


	5. A Series of Dreadful Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set the day after Chapter 2: [Sexts From Solas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3219530/chapters/7260047). This is what happens when an entire relationship is based on assumptions instead of CLEAR lines of communication.

**9 Harvestmere 7:15 PM S: You are the most glorious creature. Ar lath ma, I have missed you so.**  
**9 Harvestmere 7:15 PM S: I have not stopped thinking of you since last night.**  
9 Harvestmere 7:15 PM L: ive been thinking about u too  
**9 Harvestmere 7:15 PM S: I feel incredible, better than I have in a thousand years. How are you feeling?**  
9 Harvestmere 7:26 PM L: pretty good  
**9 Harvestmere 7:31 PM S: It has only now occurred to me that the wolf might have harmed you.**  
9 Harvestmere 7:33 PM L: u didnt txt back or NEthing. didnt think u needed an update  
9 Harvestmere 7:34 PM L: im fine  
**9 Harvestmere 7:34 PM S: Fine?**  
9 Harvestmere 7:35 PM L: yeah  
9 Harvestmere 7:41 PM L: wards held up, no prob  
**9 Harvestmere 7:41 PM S: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.**  
9 Harvestmere 7:45 PM L: my fire wards  
**9 Harvestmere 7:46 PM S: So nothing unusual happened last night?**  
9 Harvestmere 7:47 PM L: just another night in HNTR  
**9 Harvestmere 7:47 PM S: Are you certain that you’re alright?**  
9 Harvestmere 7:47 PM L: yeah. im great, why?  
**9 Harvestmere 7:47 PM S: It’s only that you often send a greater volume of messages.**  
9 Harvestmere 7:50 PM L: well now u know what its like to feel neglected  
**9 Harvestmere 7:51 PM S: I suppose I deserved that.**  
**9 Harvestmere 7:53 PM S: But I treasure your every word, even the difficult truths.**  
**9 Harvestmere 7:54 PM S: You are always so honest with me despite the many secrets I must keep in my duty.**  
9 Harvestmere 7:55 PM L: ma serannas.  
9 Harvestmere 7:55 PM L: i try NEway  
**9 Harvestmere 7:59 PM S: You’re going back to Skyhold in the morning?**  
9 Harvestmere 8:00 PM L: yeah. all meditated out  
**9 Harvestmere 8:01 PM S: What did you meditate on last night?**  
9 Harvestmere 8:05 PM L: normal stuff.  
9 Harvestmere 8:05 PM L: balancing my aura. u know. the uszh  
**9 Harvestmere 8:16 PM S: Surely you thought of me a little?**  
9 Harvestmere 8:18 PM L: kinda focused on fade stuff TBH  
**9 Harvestmere 8:18 PM S: You do have magnificent focus.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:20 PM L: Ar lath ma, Solas. I miss you so much.  
9 Harvestmere 8:22 PM L: I wish I could see you, I feel like I’m going crazy.  
**9 Harvestmere 8:25 PM S: Ir abelas, I know this must be very lonely and frustrating for you.**  
**9 Harvestmere 8:26 PM S: I wanted to spare you that, I wanted you to feel free to move on.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:30 PM L: Ar lath ma bellanaris. I will never “move on,” Solas.  
**9 Harvestmere 8:31 PM S: Are you certain you haven’t moved on already?**  
9 Harvestmere 8:35 PM L: dont throw that in my face  
9 Harvestmere 8:35 PM L: i told u cullen was a huge mistake, ir abelas.  
**9 Harvestmere 8:35 PM S: A huge mistake? So it's true about the humans, then.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:35 PM L: im gonna check with dorian about that amulet  
9 Harvestmere 8:35 PM L: need to go back to 8:30  & pretend u never sent that  
**9 Harvestmere 8:36 PM S: Vhenan, I apologize. The text was impulsive and ill considered.**  
**9 Harvestmere 8:36 PM S: It is only that I hope you would tell me if you met someone or something else.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:37 PM L: WTF?!  
9 Harvestmere 8:37 PM L: SOMETHING else? im not like that with fade spirits, perv  
**9 Harvestmere 8:40 PM S: Just wolves then, I suppose.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:41 PM L: WTF??????  
9 Harvestmere 8:42 PM L: ur insane  
**9 Harvestmere 8:43 PM S: Don't tell me you slept alone last night.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:43 PM L: oh, did u learn that in the fade?  
9 Harvestmere 8:44 PM L: did a spirit of suspicion tell u?  
9 Harvestmere 8:44 PM L: omg, u were ACTUALLY spying on me?  
9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM L: it was like some emerald knight sitch, super friendly  
9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM L: like a puppy. i felt sorry for it.  
9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM L: so i let it in  
**9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM S: I bet you did.**  
9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM L: how fucking dare you!  
9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM L: your jealous of an animal? honestly, wtf.  
**9 Harvestmere 8:45 PM S: Honestly, “what the fuck” indeed. You weren’t thinking of me at all when you let the Dread Wolf take you?**  
9 Harvestmere 8:50 PM L: holy fucking shit  
9 Harvestmere 8:55 PM L: Solas.  
9 Harvestmere 8:55 PM L: Solas, please believe me.  
9 Harvestmere 8:58 PM L: it just kinda happened, idk  
9 Harvestmere 9:00 PM L: i get that ur pissed, i get that  
9 Harvestmere 9:07 PM L: but pls, seriously, he will kill me  
**9 Harvestmere 9:07 PM S: He will kill you?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:07 PM L: what, RU going to kill me?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:07 PM S: What? No one is going to kill you, Rial. I am simply stunned.**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:07 PM S: I truly thought you knew. My response was irrational.**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM S: I apologize for not handling this differently.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM L: i didn't know it was THE wolf, omg solas, im going to die  
**9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM S: You did not recognize a god bowing at your feet?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM L: WTF is wrong with you??!  
9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM L: The Lord of Tricksters tricks me and YOURE SURPRISED THAT I FELL FOR IT?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM S: You recognized no spark of divinity in the act?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM L: He seemed like a perfectly normal wolf.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM S: So you've fornicated with a number of perfectly normal wolves, I take it?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM L: What?! NO!!!  
**9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM S: Did you at least enjoy yourself?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:08 PM L: please stop  
**9 Harvestmere 9:09 PM S: I would simply like to know if he pleased you.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:09 PM L: i slept with ur boss  & ur asking if he was a good lay?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:10 PM S: I know that he was.**

9 Harvestmere 9:10 PM L: stop it.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:10 PM S: The best, in fact.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:10 PM L: stop. STOP  
9 Harvestmere 9:11 PM L: i get that ur mad, but what do i do if he comes back?  
9 Harvestmere 9:11 PM L: if i leave for skyhold now, will i make it?  
9 Harvestmere 9:11 PM L: fuck. no. i cant just lead him there. shit.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:12 PM S: I do think he's rather smitten with you.**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:12 PM S: And he has caught your scent....**  
9 Harvestmere 9:11 PM L: shit. SHIT.  
9 Harvestmere 9:11 PM L: omg, does he even know about us?!  
**9 Harvestmere 9:12 PM S: He knows.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:12 PM L: will he hurt you if I don't...whatever he wants?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:12 PM S: I am in no danger. He and I are...rather close, if you know what I mean.**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:12 PM S: You are safe and well loved.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:13 PM L: oh.  
9 Harvestmere 9:14 PM L: okay.  
9 Harvestmere 9:15 PM L: oh my gods.  
9 Harvestmere 9:15 PM L: it all makes so much more sense.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:15 PM S: You see?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:16 PM L: OMG.  
9 Harvestmere 9:16 PM L: OMG. Wow, yeah.  
9 Harvestmere 9:16 PM L: no its all coming together.  
9 Harvestmere 9:16 PM L: i totally get it  
9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM L: why u were so hesitant about our relationship  
9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM L: why u wanted to take it slow  
9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM L: why u had to leave  
9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM L: why ur duty came first  
9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM L: why ur not mad about last night  
9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM L: wow, I had no idea.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:17 PM S: And this does not trouble you?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:18 PM L: it's a shock  
9 Harvestmere 9:18 PM L: but if that's who u r, that's who u r.  
9 Harvestmere 9:18 PM L: I wish u could have told me, but I understand.  
9 Harvestmere 9:18 PM L: Do u...really still love me?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:18 PM S: Yes of course, for all of eternity.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:19 PM L: Then I look forward to getting to know your better half.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:20 PM S: I try not to think of the wolf that way**  
9 Harvestmere 9:20 PM L: just a figure of speech.  
**9 Harvestmere 9:20 PM S: True enough.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:20 PM L: So how long have u been a thing?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:21 PM S: I was born this way.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:21 PM L: Absolutely. But I mean, how did you2 meet?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:21 PM S: Wait, what?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:21 PM L: ur boyfriend  
**9 Harvestmere 9:30 PM S: You think...Fen'Harel is my boyfriend?**  
9 Harvestmere 9:31 PM L: OMFG ru married?!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry. I've gone off the rails. This is just my own way to cope with how Rial is CONSTANTLY guessing and trying to fill in the blanks and never quite succeeding.
> 
> Yet again, Deedy Loves Cake is my Spirit Animal. I mean, Fen'Harel's spirit animal? [Uhmm...](http://deedylovescake.tumblr.com/post/112929942134/this-dumb-thing-was-stuck-in-my-head-and-i)


	6. Team DW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the only thing Lavellan was joking about was a Fruit Basket. Set immediately after Chapter 5.

**9 Harvestmere 9:35 PM S: Rial, please consider this logically.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:36 PM L: abelas. big time overreaction  
**9 Harvestmere 9:37 PM S: I would hardly call it an overreaction, simply the wrong one.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:38 PM L: ugh didnt mean to bring chantry shit into this  
9 Harvestmere 9:38 PM L: marriage is 4shems, uknow?  
9 Harvestmere 9:38 PM L: if u2 r happy, im happy  
9 Harvestmere 9:38 PM L: happy w/ a huge side of WTF  
9 Harvestmere 9:38 PM L: but still  
9 Harvestmere 9:38 PM L: tell FH to send Abelton a fruit basket  
9 Harvestmere 9:39 PM L: *Abelas, cos he TOTALLY went to bat for team DW back at WoS  
**9 Harvestmere 9:40 PM S: I honestly cannot tell whether you are joking right now or not.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:43 PM L: JOKING obviously  
**9 Harvestmere 9:45 PM S: I hardly feel qualified to dictate how you process the truth, (1/2)**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:45 PM S: but I have struggled with this for millennia and I would rather you not make light of it. (2/2)**  
9 Harvestmere 9:46 PM L: Emma ir abelas. Truly.  
9 Harvestmere 9:46 PM L: its just way more complicated than i ever guessed  
9 Harvestmere 9:46 PM L: what terms do you prefer?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:48 PM S: To begin with, the word ‘god’ is misleading. I do not use it at all.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:49 PM L: still a hell of a power imbalance imo  
**9 Harvestmere 9:55 PM S: I fear there are no easy answers when it comes to that disparity.**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:55 PM S: This is why I believe so strongly in individual choice, respect for free will, and love.**  
**9 Harvestmere 9:55 PM S: In these matters we are all equal.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:56 PM L: still gonna take some getting used to  
9 Harvestmere 9:56 PM L: but wow, the sex IS really good, huh?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:57 PM S: (:**  
9 Harvestmere 9:58 PM L: what, seriously? you emoticon from L2R?  
**9 Harvestmere 9:58 PM S: Artistic license.**  
9 Harvestmere 9:59 PM L: keep telling urself that!!  
9 Harvestmere 9:59 PM L: but nehow, when can i see u again?  
**9 Harvestmere 10:00 PM S: Me or the Wolf?**  
9 Harvestmere 10:01 PM L: YOU  
9 Harvestmere 10:01 PM L: i want to see ur face  
9 Harvestmere 10:02 PM L: feel ur hands  
9 Harvestmere 10:02 PM L: kiss ur ears  
9 Harvestmere 10:01 PM L: i fell in love with u for u  
9 Harvestmere 10:01 PM L: DW is just a bonus  
**9 Harvestmere 10:02 PM S: You are indeed a rare and marvelous spirit.**  
**9 Harvestmere 10:02 PM S: Ar lath ma, vhenan. Until the stars are no more.**  
9 Harvestmere 10:03 PM L: ar lath ma, solas. Forever.  
**9 Harvestmere 10:04 PM S: Solas?**  
9 Harvestmere 10:04 PM L: foot — > mouth  
9 Harvestmere 10:04 PM L: ar lath ma, vhenan!!!!!!  
**9 Harvestmere 10:05 PM S: I suppose that will take some getting used to.**  
9 Harvestmere 10:06 PM L: haha, me admitting that i typed something stupid?  
**9 Harvestmere 10:06 PM S: Not at all, I presume it’s something of a reflex by now.**  
9 Harvestmere 10:06 PM L: ouch  
**9 Harvestmere 10:06 PM S: I meant no insult.**  
9 Harvestmere 10:07 PM L: reflexively stupid isn’t an insult?  
**9 Harvestmere 10:07 PM S: Rial, vhenan, please. You are twisting my words.**  
**9 Harvestmere 10:07 PM S: I only meant that I shouldn’t expect “Solas” to disappear overnight.**  
9 Harvestmere 10:10 PM L: Fen’Harel?  
**9 Harvestmere 10:08 PM S: Yes?**  
9 Harvestmere 10:09 PM L: lord of trickers indeed!  
9 Harvestmere 10:09 PM L: damn  
9 Harvestmere 10:09 PM L: i tooooootally thought this was solas  
9 Harvestmere 10:09 PM L: haha, ur waaaaaay more than a bonus


End file.
